<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Game by shanscript</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697106">A New Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript'>shanscript</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Biting, Bottom Kozume Kenma, College, Dorms, Gaming, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Naked Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Snapchat, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, adult characters, y'all eat ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Early riser on a weekend? I had a feeling we’d be perfect together.” a voice drawled from the hall, with a smirking tone. Kenma hastily pulled up his waistband, again holding his breath subconsciously. “Come on, don’t do me like that. One of our neighbors saw you moving in,  gave me the scoop. Said you looked really-- ah, <i>interesting.</i>”</p><p>Kenma’s brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. <i>Is he trying to bully me, or hit on me?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After significant procrastination and anxiety, Kozume Kenma is finally moving into his first university dorm. Rooming with a stranger was out of the question, so he was grateful to find that single rooms were an option. He opted for the end of the hall, right next to the stairwell. Elevators are just so awkward; the thought of being trapped in a small moving room with random people breathing down his neck was beyond his tolerance. Most dorms are already furnished, so he just had to focus on safely transporting his desktop computer setup and his meticulously organized box of game consoles, cartridges, and a few personal effects. Kenma was also particular about his bed sheets. Once moving all his electronics indoors, the first order of business was replacing the current, starchy sheets with his own. Between running to class, studying, social distancing, and gaming, having his own bed to come home to was a big comfort. There was something about the perfect softness and smell of his own sheets and blanket, he couldn’t explain it.</p><p>Orientation starts on Monday, but since he’s settled in with all his necessities, Kenma had the rest of the weekend to clock some hours on a new game. There’s nothing better than curling up in bed to play his Switch. Minutes rolled into hours, and Kenma was content to waste the day away tapping buttons and bumpers, staring into a backlit screen. The afternoon sunlight beaming through the slats of the venetian blinds dimmed as it walked across his bedroom floor. The sounds of talkative passersby and vehicles dulled to a low rumble, just outside of Kenma’s subconscious. The sunlight faded completely, replaced by the orange glow of streetlights. Kenma’s barely-blinking eyes were still glued to the screen, his toes passively curling and uncurling out of habit. To him, this was paradise. A place to call his own, where he can turn off the outside world and turn on his games for however long he wanted--</p><p><i>TAMP TAMP TAMP</i>  a firm hand suddenly knocked at his door. Kenma gasped in surprise, being torn from his game’s universe so suddenly, and promptly dropped his Switch on his face.</p><p>“Owwww,” Kenma mumbled and rubbed his forehead.</p><p>“Oh lit, someone’s home!” piped up a bold, brash stranger from the hall. Kenma wanted more than anything for this disembodied voice to just. Go. Away.</p><p>A finger from the knocking hand tapped a bit more gently, “Come on, newbie. You’re last on my list of floormates to meet. Don’t be shy now.”</p><p>Kenma covered his face with his pillow, holding his breath. All the lights in his room were off, since he never cared to turn them on while gaming all day. Maybe this charismatic outsider will give up on trying to visit.</p><p>“Fiiiiine,” the stranger groaned, relenting. Kenma breathed a sigh of relief, but heard something slide under the door and flutter across the threshold of laminate. He waited for the footsteps in the hall to trail off completely before crawling out from under the covers. Kenma tiptoed past his bathroom into the foyer to crouch for the slip of paper on the floor. <i>A phone number?</i> He wrinkled his nose and raised an eyebrow; people in highschool always told him he made the most expressive faces. Adjusting to a new home was a big step today already, let alone talking to someone new. He absent-mindedly stuck the slip of paper into the corner of his computer monitor, and threw himself back on the bed. The irksome thought of there being handfuls of equally persistent neighbors on his floor started to creep in. Kenma’s eyes twitched nervously back and forth, staring at the ceiling. He paused, closed his eyes slowly, and released a long breath through his nose that he didn’t know he was holding in. He rolled onto his side, and tapped his Switch awake.</p><p>Without even realizing it, Kenma grinded level after level well into the early morning. Finally giving his eyes respite, he stowed his Switch in the bedside table and rolled back out of bed. He stumbled into the bathroom and flicked the light on, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his pajama bottoms. It was nearly 8am, but he’s pulled too many all-nighters in the past that this came as no surprise. Kenma was easily sucked into digital realms, to live different lifetimes, fulfilling otherworldly goals. Nothing quite peaks his interest like video games. He left his phone on the edge of the vanity, so he could tug down his pajamas and boxer briefs to relieve himself in the toilet. Mid-stream, he was breathing out a yawn--</p><p><i>TAMP TAMP</i>  another knock sounded at the door.</p><p>“AH!” yelped Kenma in shock, nearly missing the bowl.</p><p>“Early riser on a weekend? I had a feeling we’d be perfect together.” a voice drawled from the hall, with a smirking tone. Kenma hastily pulled up his waistband, again holding his breath subconsciously. “Come on, don’t do me like that. One of our neighbors saw you moving in,  gave me the scoop. Said you looked really-- ah, <i>interesting.</i>”</p><p>Kenma’s brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. <i>Is he trying to bully me, or hit on me?</i> He snatched up his phone and tiptoed back into the bedroom, once again ignoring his persistent visitor. He sat at his computer, and tapped the phone number from the strip of paper into his phone. Facing someone new right now was not going to happen, but sending him a text might at least sate this stranger’s hunger for company.</p><p>“Kenma, huh? That’s a rain check for our breakfast date then. Just know I don’t play very well with hard-to-get. Name’s Kuroo by the way,” the voice intoned, as footsteps faded back down the hall. An uncontrollable grin twitched at the corner of Kenma’s mouth. This was simultaneously the easiest and most amusing way he has ever met someone. Kenma could only imagine what this guy looked like, but enjoyed the depth and confidence of his voice. Even new video games have never tugged at his curiosity quite like Kuroo is right now.</p><p>After completely draining a bottle of water, Kenma fell back into his bed, this time phone in his hands instead of his Switch. He wanted to learn more about Kuroo, but had no idea where to start. Kenma stared at the already sent message of his own name for minutes, willing the keyboard to type something interesting on its own. <i>AH!</i> three flickering dots appeared, Kenma’s eyes widened.</p><p>Kuroo: sorry if i’ve done nothing but scare you so far<br/>
Kuroo: apparently that’s my vibe, allegedly</p><p><i>He seems so much softer over text.</i> The tension in Kenma’s mind and body loosened a little.</p><p>Kenma: scary is one way to describe this.<br/>
Kuroo: LMAO<br/>
Kuroo: i'm what most would call a people person i guess??<br/>
Kuroo: but uhhhh i forget that some people hate that<br/>
Kenma: i don’t *hate* that<br/>
Kuroo: just not your thang huh?</p><p>In a strange and casual way, Kenma was feeling something like a connection. Kuroo, so far, is much easier to type to than he would have guessed; he could read between the lines of text. </p><p>Kuroo: if you want, add me on snapchat? my ego could use a few more views on my story</p><p>Kenma’s cheeks flushed. Kuroo’s confidence was apparent from the first time he knocked at the door, but the thought of getting to see him, what he looked like, sent Kenma’s stomach aflutter. He hoped his growing attraction to him, without even officially meeting him yet, wasn’t so obvious over the phone. Kenma had used Snapchat in the past to message online friends and swap memes, but never like this. He tapped the yellow icon on his home screen, and scrolled through his contacts to send a request, fingers trembling ever so slightly. He sat up in anticipation, his back arching subtly, his body warming to the idea of seeing just a picture of Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo: we out here! okay allow me to personally introduce you to the rest of our floor<br/>
Kuroo: this’ll have to do until i can convince you to come to a party</p><p>Kenma wasn’t really interested in seeing anyone else, but he’d play along. Kuroo was clearly dominating the conversation, but that just took the pressure off Kenma. After a few moments, the solid red square appeared. He tapped to open a photo of a strawberry-blonde boy with a wide smile, brandishing two middle fingers.</p><p>Kuroo: this is yaku, first guy i met here. diva doesn’t begin to cover it, we argue about EVERYTHING. sometimes in life it do really be like that tho. he’s fun size, great for parties lmaooo</p><p>Seconds passed, and another red icon appeared. Kenma’s thumb swept across the screen to press it, revealing a blurry photo of the hallway. Far from the camera, a tall blonde guy with glasses is unlocking a dorm room. He’s glancing at the lens with a subtly annoyed expression.</p><p>Kuroo: this. is. TSUKKI!! he’s a bratty bastard who barely gives me the time of day, but i know he loves me deep down. remind you of someone?</p><p>Kenma pulled his knees up under his chin. He hoped this shyness didn’t completely kill the buzz for Kuroo. He did want to meet him, eventually, but can’t handle it just yet. It was much easier to connect with him from a distance. A short pause in the messages, and then another image appeared. Kenma opened it earnestly, each time hoping to see Kuroo’s face for the first time. The photo revealed a broad-shouldered guy with dark, short hair, squatting in front of a stack of six cases of beer. His hands are pressed together in mock prayer. Kenma breathed a laugh, this one’s pretty good.</p><p>Kuroo: this is my bf daichi. the universe knew we needed to live college life together, it was fate<br/>
Kenma: boyfriend?</p><p>The one-worded question escaped his fingers before Kenma could stop them. His mind started buzzing, he hadn’t even considered the possibility of Kuroo being taken. His playful tone and attitude just screamed single.</p><p>Kuroo: oh LMAO no no no i just started calling him that cuz i slept over already after too many beers<br/>
Kuroo: he is my type, but i promised myself to stop hooking up with guys that are basically me ahhhah</p><p>Kenma almost fell over in relief, those couple messages took years off his life. He brushed a few beads of sweat from his forehead; he didn’t realize he was hanging on Kuroo’s every word like this. Kenma’s heart was pounding in his chest uncontrollably, so he closed his eyes to breathe.</p><p>Kuroo: ANYWAYS time for the main event. you’re just here to see me anyways right?? lol</p><p>Kuroo’s playful joke was beyond accurate. Kenma’s palms started to sweat, gripping his phone tightly. Does he even need to respond?</p><p>Kuroo: show me yours and i’ll show you mine?</p><p>Fuck. Kenma locked his phone accidentally, squeezing it so hard. He opened the message again, trying to buck up the courage to respond. If this was his direct line to seeing Kuroo for the first time, he could do this. He’d started taking selfies and showing his face on cam for streams, to at least put his gaming persona out there. That took a lot out of him as it is, but this was different. On top of that, he was trying to ignore Kuroo’s rather obvious innuendo. His flushed face reddened further as he closed his eyes to slow his racing brain.</p><p>Taking a selfie isn’t that hard, right? Kenma quickly pulled a hoodie over his head, and made a poor attempt at fixing his matted bedhead. <i>I need some natural light to not look like complete garbage.</i> Kenma stumbled back out of bed, lunging for the pull of the blinds. Tugging them open, daylight assaulted his eyes. He tapped through the message to send a reply, and held his phone up. Kenma was well aware of his go-to pose, but hoped it works as well as his small internet fan base led him to believe. Taking another slow breath he tilted his head, slid the very tip of his tongue through his lips, and held a peace sign with his other hand. Cute, and feigning complete compsosure. His heart pumped faster as his finger shakily hovered over the send button, until he finally relented. The solid red arrow quickly transformed into an outline, and Kenma nearly fainted from anticipation.</p><p>Kuroo: asjdhfjaskd<br/>
Kuroo: YOUR<br/>
Kuroo: FACE<br/>
Kenma: what???<br/>
Kuroo: shit i dont know if i can square up to that. you are<br/>
Kuroo: sooo fucking beautiful. okay. my turn ;)</p><p>Kenma reminded himself to breathe again, what a relief. He caught himself smiling wide, while watching his phone screen closely. But the smile transitioned into grinding teeth, realizing the reward for his hard work. Seconds later, a new photo message icon appeared. Kenma braced himself, muscles tensing, as he moved to open it.</p><p>Kenma nearly choked. <i>Damn.</i> He stared intently at the bare shoulder, neck, and sharp jawline. His black hair was messy, perfectly framing an angular and devilishly smug face. The corner of his lips was turned up in a sly grin. His collarbone was defined, tracing a line across his built chest and--</p><p>The screen blinked back to Kenma’s message with Kuroo. <i>NO no no.</i> Getting lost in the photo, Kenma forgot that they were on Snapchat. Images lasted mere seconds. His heart sank as his brain snapped back to reality. He had to respond, without sounding like a complete idiot. Before he could manage any words, Kuroo was already typing.</p><p>Kuroo: like what you see?</p><p>Kenma swallowed. He wanted more, a few seconds of Kuroo was not enough. Luckily, there was a mind-reader at the other end of the conversation.</p><p>Kuroo: lemme guess, shocked from my rugged good looks huh? i get it<br/>
Kuroo: pick a number, and i’ll show you more<br/>
Kenma: a number?<br/>
Kuroo: i’ll assign numbers to different parts of me. KUROO ROULETTE!</p><p>Kenma’s heart skipped a beat. This was quickly evolving into something else entirely. He was trying to decide if he wanted to surrender himself to this, to Kuroo. Before he could make up his mind, his body decided for him. Glancing down into his lap, Kenma saw and felt his yearning for Kuroo. Quickly licking his lips, Kenma focused on typing some sort of answer.</p><p>Kenma: hard to choose, five?<br/>
Kuroo: excellent choice ;)</p><p>Kenma hugged himself, trying to cool his nerves. The flushed, warm feeling in his face was dancing all across his skin, not to mention the full hardness in his sweatpants. It was all he could do to not reach down under his waistband, and he hadn’t even seen anything <i>that</i> seductive yet. Something about Kuroo’s flirty confidence was enough to push him to the edge. Kenma’s attention snapped back to his phone as it vibrated with Kuroo’s reply.</p><p>Kenma held his phone close and tapped the image open, followed by his toes curling furiously. A soft moan hummed briefly in his throat as his eyes drank in a shot of Kuroo’s broad and chiseled back reflected in a mirror, plus a hint of his bare ass and thigh cropped intentionally close to the edge. Kenma burned the image into his brain, since the image would only last seconds.</p><p>Kuroo: you get a tiny taste of my ass, even if it’s a different number, since you’re such a patient contestant of my fabulous game show ;p<br/>
Kuroo: what’s next??<br/>
Kenma: 1</p><p>At this point, Kenma could barely type. He gave in to his powerful urge to shove one hand down his pants. His slim fingers circled the base of his solid cock, and he slowly stroked himself. His head tipped back as his eyes closed, keeping a restrained pace while awaiting the next photo. He surprised himself with how badly he wanted Kuroo, and being separated by only a few walls made it that much hotter.</p><p>The screen blinked awake at a new Snap notification. Kenma kept his hand where it was, unlocking his phone with the other. He thumbed the next image open and reacted with a tightened grip below, a heavy breath, and fumbling his phone from his hand to the floor. He dove both hands over the edge to quickly rescue it. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The screen was aglow with a low angle shot of Kuroo’s fully hard, very girthy dick, gripped by a big, strong hand. Kenma’s hands shook as he gripped his phone just a little too hard, until white flashed across the screen.</p><p><i>Shit fuck!!</i> Kenma audibly yelped and threw his phone at the wall. Not only did he just witness a beautifully large cock, but he screenshot it unintentionally. Embarrassed didn’t even begin to cover it, but on top of that Kenma was now harder than ever. Kuroo would know instantly when he took the screenshot! Kenma just couldn’t possibly face him now, digitally speaking, but his desire for what he saw wasn’t waning. He jumped up, and stumbled into his bathroom, running away from his phone lying in the corner.</p><p>One hand was tugging down his bottoms, while the other rifled through a cabinet for the one thing that might sate his hunger. With a swift motion, he pulled his favorite cherry red dildo from a shelf, and turned on the shower faucet. Steam rolled out of the opening door, as he leaned in to push the suction base of the dildo onto the shower wall. It wasn’t quite comparable to Kuroo’s size, but he’d just have to imagine hard enough. Once in the hot spray, Kenma continued stroking himself with one hand in the front. The other hand circled around behind him, gently pushing a finger between his soft cheeks.</p><p>He tilted his head back, and screwed his eyes shut, reimagining those glimpses of Kuroo. His mouth dropped open, panting, as he worked his hole in circles. After a few earnest moments, he leaned forward and slid himself onto his toy on the wall. Kenma’s whole body shuddered, knees nearly giving out, as a ragged moan escaped his parted lips. He continued moving his hips in smooth circles, amping up the pace as the pressure inside him kept building. Over his own wild sounds, and the spray of the water, he swore he heard his phone vibrating in the other room. Chalking it up to his own wandering imagination, he focused harder on himself and his movements, climbing closer to climax. And then--</p><p><i>TAMP TAMP TAMP TAMP</i>  unmistakable, rapid knocks cracked against the door. “Kenma? Kenma please~” Kuroo’s voice slurred from the hall.</p><p>Kenma’s heart all but stopped completely. Kuroo seeing him like this was well beyond the embarrassment of that screenshot earlier, but everything inside him screamed to let Kuroo in. He couldn’t ignore that body a second longer. Kenma pulled himself from the wall, the dildo popping out of him as he leaned to turn off the water.</p><p>“I-I’m here,” Kenma stuttered, making a split-second decision to not pull sweatpants up over his sopping wet legs. His heart jumped into his throat as he hurried to the door, this was all entirely insane. His fingers shook violently as he tried to work the lock and handle. After a steadying breath, he cracked the door a few inches. Kenma stole a glance up the tall, built body beyond his door for only a second before Kuroo slammed a palm against the door, swinging it fully open and rushing inside, kicking the door closed behind him. Kenma, speechless, caught one breath before Kuroo’s face leaned down into his for a deep kiss.</p><p>“I can’t <i>believe</i> you blue-balled me like that,” Kuroo cracked a naughty grin, staring directly into Kenma’s half-lidded eyes, and proceeded to clap his bare, wet ass with his palm. A mist of water rained down onto the floor. Pleasure jolted up Kenma’s spine, releasing as a breathy moan from his lips. “You like that, huh?” Kuroo purred, easily hoisting Kenma up and around his hips, broad hands gripping his thighs. Kenma’s inhibition dissolved as he tilted his chin up, begging for Kuroo’s lips. He was rewarded with another taste, this time with tongue. Kenma shot a breath through his nostrils as Kuroo’s teeth grazed his bottom lip. Kuroo walked the two of them into the bathroom, sliding Kenma off of him and onto the cool vanity countertop.</p><p>Kenma’s chest heaved with heavy breaths as he leaned back, tilting his chin up as Kuroo’s lips and teeth worked down his neck and torso. He was already so close to climax earlier, and had no idea what more he could take. Every touch from Kuroo was ecstasy, sending his back into a deep arch. By then, Kuroo was kissing down past his hips, but his travels slowed to a halt. Kenma’s fingers gripped tightly around the sides of the counter; stopping now was agony.</p><p>“Mmmm I wanna taste.. a different side of you,” Kuroo spoke deeply, licking his lips and stealing a glance upwards. Kenma’s mind was a swirling cloud, and he didn’t quite understand at first. Kuroo rose promptly, leaning in close and flashing that wicked smile. He slid his hands back behind Kenma, and pulled him roughly from the vanity. In an instant, he twirled Kenma around to face the vanity mirror and pushed his back down with a firm hand. Kuroo lowered himself to a kneel, dragging his fingernails down Kenma’s back all the way down, resting his hands around his small waist. Without warning Kenma felt teeth bite down hard on his left cheek, and he yelped in surprise, wild eyes glancing over his shoulder. Kuroo released the hand on his left hip to spank the fresh bite marks.</p><p>“Just payback for ignoring me, kitten,” Kuroo teased. Before Kenma could protest, he felt something warm and wet push into his asshole. Pressure and heat bloomed again in his lower half, as his torso fell limp into the cool countertop. Kuroo deftly swirled his tongue inside of him, stretching deep and then pulling back to make wide circles. Kenma felt the tip curl up, pressing into and teasing his walls. His knees buckled beneath him, eyes rolling back into his head. Trying to regain some control, Kenma pushed up on his hands so he could watch Kuroo over his shoulder in the mirror’s reflection, but watching Kuroo eat him out destroyed his control completely. Kenma’s petite body quivered, and moans escaped his throat in a wavering rhythm.</p><p>“Mmmmmmmm” Kuroo hummed, the vibrations and heat from his mouth making Kenma squirm. He slowly slid his tongue back out, “You taste so fucking good. You’re so clean. I can’t wait any longer to have you.” Kuroo slowly stood, tearing away articles of clothing. Kenma turned his head, trying to glimpse that girthy cock before it pushed inside him. “Mm I want you to watch me,” smirked Kuroo, as Kenma felt a hand slide up his spine and fingers entangle in his long hair. A gentle, yet firm grip pulled his head up and back until he had a full view of Kuroo in the mirror. Kenma dropped his hands onto the counter to support himself, he couldn’t wait to feel Kuroo inside. He closed his eyes, and sucked in a breath expectantly... but nothing happened.</p><p>Kenma’s eyes fluttered open to stare up at Kuroo, confused. He was met with a wicked laugh and a toothy smile. “Oh I’m sorry, did you want something?” Kuroo teased relentlessly. Kenma’s face fell into a pout, nodding his head fervently. Kuroo’s hand, still tangled in Kenma’s hair, pulled his head into a slight sideways tilt. He leaned forward to press his upper body into Kenma’s back. Kenma felt his tongue again, sliding up the edge of his ear, and then a breathy whisper, “I want to hear you beg.” Skin sensitive everywhere, Kenma shivered at the wet heat, and he whined a plea, “Please, please I want it so bad.”</p><p>Kuroo straightened up again, “‘It’? Do you mean…” in a quick thrust of his hips, he buried himself inside all the way to the hilt, “this?” his last word drowned out by a ragged squeal from Kenma, as his cum spilled out him and onto the floor. “Done already?” Kuroo huffed slyly, leaning forward again to press his lips to Kenma’s ear and whisper, “I’m not.” Kenma was ready to take whatever Kuroo would give, and gripped the counter tighter as Kuroo slammed deep again and again. <i>He feels so so good.</i> Kenma’s eyes shut tighter, and he breathed a whine with every thrust. Kuroo picked up the pace, and tilted his head back. Kenma watched him from the reflection, and couldn’t help but grin. Kuroo caught him in the act, and stared back, thrusting harder and freeing a hand to spank him again. Kenma savored the vibrations across his skin, followed shortly after by feeling Kuroo cum. Kuroo grunted in time with the last few spurts, the rhythm of hips slowing to a stop.</p><p>Kenma’s whole body slumped over the counter, the clouds in his mind slowly drifting away. He breathed a happy hum, vaguely aware of Kuroo moving behind him to clean himself and the floor. “I know you probably think I’m the rough and rugged type,” Kuroo leaned in close again, “but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to cuddle.” He gently rolled Kenma upright and lifted him back into his arms. He shuffled them both into the other room, and slid into bed. Without words Kuroo claimed big spoon, and draped a heavy arm and leg over Kenma. Kenma was so warm and comfortable, and inhaling Kuroo’s scent was delightful. He silently wished his sheets would retain the aroma, as he nearly drifted immediately to sleep. After all, he hadn’t shut his eyes for nearly two days.</p><p>Sleep was a warm and welcome embrace, but only for a few seconds, and then, “what are thooooose?” Kuroo giggled, pointing towards Kenma’s desk. Kenma’s nose wrinkled in protest as he cracked his eyes open, trying to follow the pointing finger. He spotted the object in question, a set of cat ears. “Oh, I wear those during my stream,” Kenma answered innocently. He felt Kuroo shift his body so he could look him in the eyes, “Noted” he replied, with a sharply waggling eyebrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still new at this! I went a little overboard with the setup, but allover was a lot of fun to write &lt;3</p><p>Scream with/at me on <a href="https://shanscript.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!<br/>If you can, consider supporting me with a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/shanscript">tip</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>